24 Hours
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Aunt Clara summons the wrong next days paper it has Tabitha's obituary in it.  Samantha and Darren do everything they can to save Tabitha but will they be able to and will it come at a cost?
1. Chapter 1

Daren Stephans normally hated witchcraft and magic. It was not conducive to his daughter, his wife and him having a normal life. One day Aunt Clara came. He loved Aunt Clara but he got annoyed with her magic. He started to say something but Aunt Clara interrupted.

"Oh dear," Aunt Clara said, "Oh, oh dear. Oh dear me. Oh dear. Oh my dear goodness me…"

"Aunt Clara what is it," Samantha asked.

She had conjured up the next day's paper and saw something in it obviously that would get her quite upset.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Clara what is it," Samantha asked concerned.

"Now… I don't think you're going to like this"

"What else is new," Darren mumbled

"Darren!"

"Well Samantha-"

"Aunt Clara what is it dear," Samantha asked

Aunt Clara handed Samantha the newspaper.

"Oh my stars!"

"Okay what is going on," Darren asked.

Samantha wordlessly handed him the paper. He looked at it and shrugged. It was the obituaries.

"Next page," Samantha said.

Darren gasped when he saw it. It horrified him.

**Tabitha Stephens**

**Born- 1966, February 1****st**

**Died- 1969, April 10****th**

**Beloved daughter of Daren and Samantha Stephens**

**Beloved Grand-daughter of Endora and Maurice Powers and Frank and Phyllis Stephens**

**She will live forever in our hearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Samantha," Darren said, "May I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Of course darling," Samantha said hurrying into the kitchen.

"Sam we have to do something. My daughter… our daughter is in danger and we can stop it"

Samantha sighed.

"Darren I don't know," she said, "It's dangerous to mess with the future"

"Sam this is Tabitha we're talking about."

"Sweetheart she's at a Daisies field trip 70 miles away. We don't even know-"

"So when did that ever turn out to be a problem for us," Darren pointed out.

"Alright," Samantha said and grabbed his arm.

"_**Eyes that see all of the gentle winds**_

"_**Take us to where our search begins.**_

Without another word they were there.

"Try to be discreet," Samantha whispered


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Daisies," Kelly the troop leader said, "We're going to start by going swimming."

"OH GOD SHE'S GOING TO DROWN," Darren said loudly but Samantha had made them invisible so they wouldn't be able to be seen or heard.

"Relax Darren," Samantha said


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam how can you be so calm. She's-"

"I'm not calm," Samantha said, "But we have to be calm. Tabitha's life may depend on it"

Samantha spotted a bee flying towards Tabitha.

_**Buzzing bee**_

_**Buzzing bee**_

_**Away from my daughter**_

_**And onto the tree**_

"You think the bee would have killed her?"

"No but the bee would have stung her and I don't want her to ever have to hurt so I figured I'd get rid of the bee."

Samantha and Daren followed the Daisies to the pool.

"Samantha there's a wet spot on the pool," Darren said, "She could slip and hit her head"

_**Spot dry up**_

_**As quick as a breeze**_

_**I say now**_

_**And I do not tease**_


	6. Chapter 6

Swimming went smoothly. Kelly announced it was time to dry up and go eat lunch.

"Samantha chair, wind," Darren said.

There was a chair blowing in the wind.

_**Chair over there **_

_**Stay over there**_

_**Winds die down**_

_**Without a care**_

The winds died down. The Daises sat down to eat.

"Tabitha," Kelly said, "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"She's allergic to cake," Darren whispered to Sam.

_Tabitha, _Samantha spoke into the wind, _the cake taste really bad. You don't want it._

"Thank you Miss Kelly," Tabitha said, "But I'm not very hungry. I'm full from lunch"

"You're a very smart and polite young lady aren't you," Kelly said smiling, "Well how about you go get ready for a game of volleyball.

"Okay," Tabitha said smiling.

She started to run but Samantha stayed her feet so that she would have to walk.


	7. Chapter 7

It took awhile for the volleyball game to get set up. Finally it did.

"Samantha the volleyball could hit her in the head," Darren pointed out.

_**Volleyball land gently **_

_**And let her strike the ball**_

_**Do not strike her head **_

_**Or cause her to fall**_

The volleyball obeyed Samantha's command.

She saw another bee.

_**Buzzing bee**_

_**Go away**_

_**Don't bother my daughter**_

_**Today or any day**_

The bee disappeared.

She watched as Tabitha spiked the ball over the net. She cheered even though Tabitha couldn't see her.

"It's time," Kelly announced, "To get on the bus and go to the liberary"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam," Daren whispered, "The bus is driving off the road"

_**Bus you look great**_

_**Now drive straight**_

_**My daughter is on this bus**_

_**So drive cautiously and don't be a bust**_

They went into the library.

"Well at least they're bound not to get into danger in there," Samantha said.

As she said that she noticed Tabitha was about to hit her head on a bookshelf. She pointed at the bookshelf and made it disappear. Then when Tabitha was safe she brought it back. Story hour passed. The entire day went on like that.

Finally Tabitha came home the next day.

"Mommy daddy I'm home," she said as the bus dropped her off and into her loving parent's arms.

"How was your trip sweetheart?" 

"It was nice," Tabitha said, "I had fun"

"I think you look tired," Daren said, "Why don't you go watch some cartoons and we'll make you dinner."

"K daddy," Tabitha said

She went and laid down.

Endora appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Samantha, Darwood I have some bad news," she said tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong mother," Samantha asked

"Aunt Clara passed away," Endora said.

"When," Darren asked

"Yesterday afternoon"

It was around the time Tabitha almost hit her head on the bookshelf.

((Later at Aunt Clara's funeral))

"I am sorry that Aunt Clara died," Darren said, "But it was a small price to pay for Tabitha's life."

"I know darling," Samantha said, "I feel the same way"

"This taught me something," Darren said, "I love you for who you are magic and all"

"Oh Darren," Samantha said and kissed him, "I love you"

"I love you too," he said

* I don't own Bewitched or any of the main characters. I hope you enjoyed this story


End file.
